pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dandybot/Archive 14
I think Iffy drew it by hand. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :The penguin looks like it was made in Paint. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 19:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I meant the emo kid which is seemingly me. --''Chaos? -- 19:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::In that case, /shrug. It does look like it is made by hand though Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 23:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think it's a very cute picture ^______^ Partially because Iffy made it. The penguins are also just so her touch. --''Chaos? -- 23:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) wtf I was in FA the other day farming for jade, and I got a team-mate that was using poison arrow. So I gave him a hearty helping of shit about being terrible and he said "Its used with bleeding for Tainting" - My question to you is what is tainting? because ive never heard of it. And whatever it is, Why is poison arrow more usefull than poison tip sig or better yet apply poison? --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 22:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :A little incoherent. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Wtf is tainting. -- 22:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::THE ACT OF USING TAINTED FLESH. WICTIONARY SAID THAT TO ME. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright. Now what to Tainted Flesh and Poison arrow have to do with eachother? --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 22:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::pressure ::::::cock :::::::Okay, So now the final question. What can poison arrow do that Poison tip sig/Apply poison Cant do? --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 22:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::you can barbed + poison arrow [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 22:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Or you could Apply/Sig for poison and then hunters. And still have room for a more usefull elite. So again. Why poison arrow? --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 22:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Poison Tip Sig and Hunter's are both bad skills. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Build:R/Mo Poison Arrow Ranger[[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 22:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: I dont understand how that build could possibly be meta. Theres so much wrong with using barbed over apply i cant even begin to describe it. =/ --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 22:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::What. You can maintain burning on the whole opposing team with a preparation and a cheap elite. Add a generic ranger bar and you have a ton of utility and pressure. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: After thining it through I would like to retract my previous objection to it. I see now why poison arrow would be more usefull in that build. Took me a minute to figure it out though. lol --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 22:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Dear Briar, you suck at guildwars. A poison arrow ranger can maintain -7 degen on an entire team in arenas with ease, which is such ridiculous pressure. The fact that you can spam debil +rupts is absolutely amazing. Stop being a terrible player and stfu about pvp, since you obviously don't have a clue!--TahiriVeila 23:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Dear TV, Lrn2read & Lrn2indent. I figured it out before you chimed in. Stop being a shitty person and troll harder. Thanks! --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 23:07, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::If commenting at a whole section, people often just fuck the indent. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::You suck. Shut the fuck up please. :::Golden lrn to sign in---[[User:Xtreme1ne_talk|'X']]TREME 00:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::tbh that unsigned comment wasn't me. And @briar the section was tl;dr so i just responded to the first comment and assumed you'd get more retarded as the thread grew :)--TahiriVeila 03:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::...Thread?... Ben So Honest 04:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::it says "grew" on the next line. ;o ··· Danny So Cute 04:39, 8 March 2010 (UTC) Share Just wanted to share this with you: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUO9SNCBL6U --GWPirate 16:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sharing is caring. --''Chaos?'' -- 16:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You like :)?--GWPirate 18:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::The music/video is far from my own taste and it's really weird, but I also found it quite funny :> The video does a big part of that. --''Chaos?'' -- 18:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Too much boobs? i knew you would like the moustache guy--GWPirate 18:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ;o There wasn't that much of le boob in it, what now the beginning foreplay. --''Chaos?'' -- 18:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) i found a video called "Internet celebrity gets mouthfucked in park", but it was taken down for obvious reasons. i apologize. ··· Danny So Cute 18:26, 8 March 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if I can forgive you, Danny :< --''Chaos?'' -- 18:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Hes officially famous now :O --GWPirate 18:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I find it a little paradoxical to name it that if he/she wasn't famous from before. --''Chaos?'' -- 18:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think we need some alone time together--GWPirate 18:45, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Does this equal MSN? --''Chaos?'' -- 19:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Why not, just no camming. --GWPirate 12:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It wasn't a suggestion, it was a question. And you'll be the camming one, so I can admire you ^___^ --''Chaos?'' -- 13:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Then post your MSN, im 15 btw. --GWPirate 18:45, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh lol. Dandyel@windowslive.com --''Chaos?'' -- 16:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Waiting...... --GWPirate 18:45, March 8, 2010 (UTC) CHAOS IS BEING PARENT SPIKED, INFUSE INFUSE!--GWPirate 20:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : :> They're on a project of fixing my sleeping rhytm. I woke up 15 minutes earlier than usual without, any alarm clock, this morning. --''Chaos?'' -- 06:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ohai you know that was a week ago, and I already bitched at him for his mad sock hunt on his talk page, right? =p ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Oh ups. I remembered that, but I rushed through things a little. I don't have much time to PvX in school. --''Chaos?'' -- 12:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, that's why I removed it and archived. Timestaaaaaamps. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:31, 9 March 2010 :::Removing it was just fine. I felt it very rude, but I know you would never do anything which hurts me, KJ! :> --''Chaos?'' -- 17:33, March 9, 2010 (UTC) (can't be bothered to create a new section) you do realise that probably makes him one of the better people to scrutinise the admin team? things we'd just go "oh yeh so and so normally does that" he can sit and think "well actually an admin shouldn't be doing anything like that" ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :That's a good point, but I was more into the fact that he doesn't seem to be well aware of how our admin activity looks like, and the everyday decisions they make, because he hasn't been there to see it. --''Chaos?'' -- 10:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :If someone dosen't understand the system should be taught first...then after understanding then can criticize. I understand the "new prespective" angle and shouldn't be ignored.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 11:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::you can see how someone handles conversations through their contributions. I changed the headings so you have access to our contributions and our logs (logs are probably the more important part so you can check we're not banning people or deleting shit just for shits and giggles). ::a "new" (so to speak) perspective is good, it allows them to go "well Phen is a carebear who gives people too much of a chance and lets them get away with shit, i'd have preferred him to ban them isntead". (or something) ::See this as an opportunity to tell us how to improve our admining, just because you post links to things doesn't mean we'll get demoted (unless they're really bad (intentional) mistakes) =D. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC) A spambot on guru just posted that. I thought you'd enjoy it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:54, 10 March 2010 :First thought: What :Second thought: So touching :Third thought: What :Fourth thought: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD :--''Chaos?'' -- 18:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) <3 --tÜrae£xy 21:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :^______^ --''Chaos?'' -- 21:31, March 10, 2010 (UTC)